Example embodiments relate to a current reference circuit, and more particularly to a current reference circuit which exhibits favorable temperature-dependency and voltage-dependency characteristics.
A bias circuit, commonly included among the analog circuitry of an integrated circuit, function to set an operating reference of the analog circuitry. For example, a current reference circuit, which functions as a constant current source, is used to set operational characteristics of an operational amplifier, such as direct current (DC) operational characteristic and alternating current (AC) operational characteristic.
A conventional current reference circuit may be substantially influenced by changes in temperature, voltage (e.g., power supply voltage) and manufacturing process variables. As such, additional circuitry is adopted in a conventional current reference circuit reduce influences such as temperature-dependency and voltage-dependency. This additional circuit can increase the size and power consumption of the current reference circuit.